dead2ugodfatherofrapfandomcom-20200215-history
D2U
Dead2U's Career Dead2U started out as nothing at all. It all changed when one of Deads friends suggested freestyling with one another. Dead was reluctant at first but he was talked into it by fellow rapper C-Low part of Rich Money. After freestyling with his use-to be friend Raymond Mcclary Dead2U gave up for feeling like he couldn't rap but Dead continued to write lyrics and due to a beef with the rapper Raymond Dead entered the rap buisness. He was even invited to join Rich Money but formaly declined because his enemy was in the group but Dead is scheduled to feature in a song with Rich Gang. 'Dead2U's Albums and Mixtapes' Dead2U is making an album by the name of H.Y.D.R.A. ''' '''It features many unknown rappers and some known. Heres Hydra's stats. Artist: Dead2U Album: H.Y.D.R.A. 1.Deads Return (Skit) 2.Deads Return ft.C-Low 3.Blood On Sand ft.C-Low (Raymond, and Lil Satan Diss) 4.Church Bells Ring (Lil Satan Diss) 5.Anxiety 6.Raps Crime Boss (Skit) 7.Raps God Father 8.Portrait of Crime 9.Trigger Happy (Raymond Diss) 10.Died Tonight ft. Cutting Crew 11.The Divorce (Skit) 12.Show Time (Raymond Diss) 13.Sick & Twisted 14.What U Gonna Do (Lil Satan Diss) 15.Cry 4 Me ft.C-Low, & Chris Brown 16.Wanna be Rappers (Skit) (Raymond, Lil Satan Diss) 17.Who Else (Raymond Diss) 18.Raps Back 19.My Time ft. Fabolous 20.Grand Finale (Raymond Diss) 21.H.Y.D.R.A. ft.C-Low, & Lil-Rip (Raymond Diss) Bonus Track #1:Rap Massacur Pt.1 (Lil Satan Diss) Bonus Track#2:Rap Massacur Pt.2 (Raymond Diss) The Album is due to be released this summer after the labels first recording studio trip. 'Beefs' 'Raymond Mcclary' The Beef with Ray Started over 1-2 year(s) ago they were once even good friends. Ray remarked on Dead with his first rap ever by saying he had a BF. And no that doesn't mean best friends. Dead then cussed Raymond out. It then escalated past words into rap. Ray released a track saying "Shocking rocking to the top Ian go hop on your moms ****" Outraged Ian remarked against it with a song entitled Bubble Gum Rapper. Soon after the rap escalation the beef became lethal, and violent. Soon after their fight the Principle of the school they go to said no more raps. Secretly Raymond released a track called "I Love You" to his girlfriend at that time. It had apparently dissed Dead in it as well. Dead then planned to release H.Y.D.R.A. along with this remark. "Only a ***** would say crap behind another rappers back not only that but to his girlfriend? That's desperate to make a smear campain against another man." The beef has been expected to escalate to a full out rap war if Raymond responds to Deads remarks. 'Lil Satan' The Beef with Lil Satan happened when in the middle of the beef with Raymond. Lil Satan helped Raymond make a smear campain against Dead2U but after Lil Satan was mistreated by Ray he changed his mind and joined Dead2U. C-low, and Lil Satan was to help Dead with the beef. It all went sour when Raymond caught Deads idea in the process he proceeded to make Satan hate Dead it worked. Satan made remarks at Dead such as "I'm a better rapper than Ian!" and "Ian is gay he even said so!" Dead then cussed the rapper out and warned him to back off or earn a very powerfull enemy. Lil Satan had continued and Dead2U made a track What U Gonna Do? 'Associated Rappers, and Groups.' ﻿''' '''Rich Gang Dead2U once wanted to beef with the head leader of Rich Gang. But they eventually got over their differences and soon plan to be featuring in a song together. Dead2U was invited into the group but declined because Raymond Deads arch-enemy is in it. Dead even explained to Rich Moneys leader that he quote "Don't want to beef with you. My bone is with Ray and I'm taking it back. So if you want to beef we'll beef but you would be making a horrible mistake and a really deadly enemy." Dead then freestyled with the group and barely lost. Seeing Dead had potential they offered a place in the group but Dead declined for reasons mentioned earlier. But Dead offered help with their recording problems, and asked if he could feature in one of their songs. Making Rich Gang a fellow rapper in the buisness. 'Lable' D2U made a label not to long ago by the name of Till Hell Freezes Over inc. it signs and protects other rappers from disses not to mention it helps near-by rappers with recording problems. When one person gets dissed thats signed in the label the whole label comes in and disses the disser. It's sort of like the Mafia. Hence Dead2U's nickname Raps Godfather. You may leave at any time. But if you leave the family and tell anyone about the inside buisness we'll get rid of you. So far Dead is the only member. But Dead2U goes to Tulsa on the weekends and is signing new rappers when he goes. Category:Rappers